


The "Surprise" Engagement Announcement

by Littletanya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Engagement Announcement, Fluff, M/M, blasting through the door, luna saying embarrassing stuff, tea with the mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletanya/pseuds/Littletanya
Summary: Harry and Draco are ready to announce their engagement to their mothers, after secretly dating for so long.OrLuna spills some tea over tea with Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lily Evans Potter.OrThe sequel to my other story, The War of the Toddlers.





	The "Surprise" Engagement Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E R E A D ! !
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters (and pretty much the entire Harry Potter franchise) belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this story is mine.
> 
> Hiya! This is a sequel to my other story "The War of the Toddlers", so if you haven't read that, please do so! It will make some vital details easier to understand.
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely user who gave this idea, but they left their name anonymous, so I can't say their username :(((
> 
> Enjoy your reading! Feel free to leave constructive criticism on my work, or prompts/ships you'd like me to write about.

The "Surprise" Engagement Announcement

"Thank you for having me over, Narcissa, Lily." Luna chimed and quietly sipped her tea.

"Yes, thank you Luna, um," Harry's mother looked for the appropriate words to say.

"What Lily here would like to ask, and me too, actually, is if you can predict when our sons will get married. Like, when exactly. They're taking ugh, forever to get together and I can't believe neither of them remembers the time they kissed in kindergarten, it was so magical and—"

"Narcissa, you're blabbering. But yes, Harry and Draco have been dancing around each other for years."

Luna primly set her teacup down and focused on the two elder women in front of her.

"May I ask why you need an exact date?" Her manner of speaking was slightly cautious, but at the same time amused and curious.

"Narcissa is confident she can win gambling over her son's relationship status."

"That's an unelegant way of putting it, but still true." Narcissa gave her best friend a swift kick in the leg under the table, but Lily simply held out her tongue.

The scene sent Luna chuckling softly. "Oh, that's a very creative way to earn money, Narcissa! However, I don't believe it's legal, unless the law has been overturned just now and I haven't heard?"

"Let's pretend the latter is true," and all ladies laughed at the humor of Draco's mother.

"Anyway," Luna was the first to recover. "I'm glad you asked. If you ask me, they're already married—"

"What?" Both mothers stared in surprise, before calming at Luna's next statement.

"Well, in their heads, anyway. They've been secretly dating for years now. They were engaged just last week."

The sound of the doorbell momentarily interrupted the young adult.

"That's probably them, and they're going to burst in any minute now saying they'll love each other forever and nothing and no one can stop them from getting married."

"Oh. Um—"

"mOTHER. WE'RE DATING AND NO ONE IN THIS WORLD CAN STOP US FROM BEING IN LOVE. IN FACT, WE ARE GETTING MARRIED NEXT YEAR AND AIN'T NOTHING Y'ALL CAN DO 'BOUT THAT—"

All ladies amusedly turned towards the door, and eyed the determined couple.

Narcissa simply rolled her eyes and took a small sip of her tea.

"Draco dear, where did you learn to speak _in_ _such capitalisation_?"

Narcissa's son simply stood back, baffled.

"So, who's wearing the dress? Surely one of you has decided to be the bride," Lily teased.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Not at all, Harry dear. I'm so glad it's Draco. And since the wedding's already next year, looks like I won the bet this time, Narcissa. Pay up."

Narcissa gaped at Lily. "You sneaky woman. You played innocent until the very end just so you could doubly strike me with your words, one to make me seem like the gambling mother, and the other to rub your victory in my face? I'm offended yet impressed, Lily Evans Potter."

"My pleasure, Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"Oh for flipping pancakes." Draco annoyedly held his nose in realisation. His fiance was quick to embrace him.

"What is it, Draco love?"

"It's all bloody true, Harry! The kindergarten kiss, the 'wendybugs' as they so call it, everything. No wonder they don't seem surprised. They've been betting on us since we were toddlers!"

Everyone had a laugh. Well, everyone except Luna.

"Draco, I think you forgot the part where I was your classmate in kindergarten. I can even describe your kiss in detail, if the happy couple likes. It all started with you stumbling over in your diaper because you enjoyed it and would sport it around and—"

"Lovegood!" Apparently, Luna was immune to all forms of glares, including the death glares Draco was shooting her way.

"Oh, wonderful. Could you describe my fiance's diaper in full detail?"

"Oh, no problem, Harry. I see the twinkling curiosity in your eyes! You see, you liked red— and Draco so much you always got your colored markers and colored his diaper and your own, so you'd have matching bottomwear. Also, when you two kissed, Harry, you and Draco, danced around and wendybugs had suddenly become a thing of the past, and Harry, you actually pronounce ladybug that way, and........."

Let's just say that all concerned parties except Luna had their moments of embarrassment.

 

The end

PS: Draco's wearing the dress, according to popular vote (Narcissa, Lily and Harry against Draco. Luna insisted they both wear wedding dresses.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed reading. Please feel free to leave suggestions or constructive criticism. Thank you so much!


End file.
